Belong
by HansFierceheart
Summary: Shunned and Hated, Naruto doesn't get any sympathy, During an attack in attempt to make him in a weapon, He loses the person he most cares for, However, he is saved and taken in by the person you would last expect to be abandoning Konoha, Now, they are in search for a place to Belong, Because home is where the heart is, Right?; (Rinnegan!Naruto NaruxYugi SasuxOC Nice!Itachi)


-/-/-

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto_

-/-/-

_**Belong – Chapter 1: Hope**_

In a cold day of winter; running through the streets in the direction of one of the many forests surrounding the village was Naruto Uzumaki, Wearing only a dirty jacket that was a very dull orange and black; torn pants.

Held tightly in his hands was half a piece of a loaf of bread, He ran through the streets and between the civilians with practiced ease, as a merchant clumsily tried to catch up to him, in no more than a few minutes he had escaped the furious merchant and was already deep in the rather dense forests, looking for a particular location deep into it;

It didn't take more than ten minutes before he found the location he was looking for: A small clearing in the forest; with a single, large tree in the middle with an old tree-house in it, climbing a thick rope with many knots; Naruto used only one hand to hastily climb up to the tree-house

The tree house wasn't something very large or very impressing; nicely done and with a decent size; but nothing out of the ordinary; there were only two equally small rooms each with a single window in them; the one with the entrance had a chair and a table and a balcony with a few cooking utensils and empty ramen cups in it; and in the other room was a mattress with a blanket over it and in the far corner of the room was a small wardrobe and by its side was a rather large pile of clothes; all of them seemingly very old and used.

"Alright, you can come out now!" Said Naruto in a cheerful tone and before he could finish his sentence a reddish orange fox jumped from the pile of clothes (that was now much smaller) and jolted in Naruto's face; Happily licking him.

"C-Calm down Minami!" Naruto said while laughing Happily, The Reddish fox sat besides Naruto wagging her tail excitedly; Naruto sat up and started petting the top of the fox's head, before something clicked in his mind and he started looking through the pockets in his jacket "Hang on Mina, I've got something you will like!" after looking through his pockets he pulled out a piece of beef; Naruto tossed the piece of meat to the fox as she caught it and started munching happily;

"So hey Minami, Where is Naomi-nee-chan?" The fox tilted her head before she yipped quietly, Naruto took it as that his friend, of whom he considered a sister in all but blood was somewhere in the forest, The seven-year-old stored the piece of bread for his sister when she arrived and went to the other room in the tree house and laid down in the futon, taking a quick nap before his sister came back; so that they could share whatever food they found;

A Few hours passed and the sky was getting dark, Naruto woke up from his slumber as he noticed something moving through the bushes around the clearing.

Suddenly startled, Naruto grabbed a Kitchen knife and positioned himself just at the door in the tree house, looking around, Naruto saw two of bush's further away from the tree house move a little and a figure to appear between them for a brief time, "Whoever you are, Come out now!" Yelled Naruto, in obvious worry for his sister.

Slowly from the bushes, a child's frame appeared in Naruto's sight "Naruto-nii-san? Is that you?" said the small figure with radiant red hair.

Sighing in relief, Naruto softened his stance and answered to the person "Naomi-nee-chan, you gave me a big scare now; come up so we can eat!" Said Naruto in a happy tone;

"Sorry for being late nii-san, but I brought a lot of food today!" Answered Naomi in an equally happy voice, as Naruto's eyes widened and a huge grind formed afterwards _'That's enough food for two weeks!'_

Helping her up the makeshift rope ladder, Naruto took on her full appearance;

Her bright red hair that was kept free hanged all the way to her knees, her silky, smooth white skin with a few calluses on her hands and feet from living her entire life in the forest as an orphan, harvesting food and working with large tools when it was needed, she wore an green sleeveless skintight top that was surprisingly well kept and void of any holes or dirt, the same could not be said from her grey cargo shorts, that were dirty and had plenty of patches fixing many of the holes, she also wore black sandals that were incredibly new and sturdy, this one was a gift from Naruto to Her and also the reason why Naruto wasn't wearing any footwear;

Moving back to their small cooking area, both he and Naomi made a small meal for the two of them to end their day; they ate the loaf of bread Naruto managed to get with a bit of jelly made from the large amount of fruits Naomi managed to harvest;

Hours had passed and the sun was fully set, many stars shimmered in the sky, a strong gust of wind passed by and both Naomi and Naruto shivered from the cold of the winter winds; moving to the small bedroom, they both laid down in the futon that was there as Naruto retrieved a blanket for Naomi;

Setting the thin blanket over himself and his sister in all but blood; Naruto hugged her to make sure she was comfortable and warm and to share body heat, Minami the fox came shortly after and curled herself just besides Naomi, Who was now petting the top of the fox's head and enjoying the warmth of the hug she was receiving; it did not take much time before all three of them wandered off into a deep and comfortable slumber

**Meanwhile**

**In the council meeting room…**

"I already said no!" yelled Hiruzen Sarutobi, The third Hokage of Konoha "We will not kill him, nor will we make him in a mindless weapon!" He shouted leaking high amounts of Killing intent, as he glared over the three elders and the civilian councilors.

"But he is becoming a serious problem for us! His pranks are defiling our shops and his presence scares away customers, our profits are going extremely low and some of the smaller shops are barely getting any profit to feed their families!" said a young woman of the civilian side

"As a side note, he has recently been stealing from our shops in the far side of the village, becoming a nuisance and of course cutting our profits, we should just put an leash around him!" Said an elderly man of the Civilian council.

"I agree with them" Said Homura "Should we not banish him or put him in order, we must make him a military asset for our village"

"Do I have to repeat myself? I said no and my decision will stay no; I Will find a way to deal with his pranks and his stealing habits, but Naruto Uzumaki will not be Banished from our village neither he will become a Weapon!"Hiruzen yelled once more, slamming his hand on the table causing a large crack to appear , The room then became deadly silent for a few seconds before he got up "I Hereby declare this meeting finished" he said as he left the room in direction to his office;

Danzo also had the same route when he left the meeting room, in his mind he was playing out scenarios on how to have the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki under him as Konoha's ultimate weapon, However, he knew that the Sandaime was too adamant when the topic was the Blonde Jinchuuriki, and became even more after this meeting _'I guess I'll have to wait to find out how I can have that asset, but I could always try Shisui's sharingan, and if that doesn't work…'_

Back to Hiruzen, who was opening the door to his office, sighing in relief seeing that there was almost no paperwork to be done, sitting in his chair, he removed the Kage hat from his head and placed it on top of his desk.

Opening a drawer he grabbed a pipe filled with tobacco and lighted it up, puffing on it calmly he tried to relax a bit.

A few seconds passed and he looked back to the opened drawer, his eyes got a perverted glint to them as he noticed the book on it: "_Icha Icha Paradise: Volume 3, Silver Version_", He swiftly moved his hands to grab the small orange book but before he could withdraw it from the drawer he heard a series of knocks on his door, Hanging his head he said slowly in a cold and Ominous tone "Enter".

From the door came only Danzo and one of the secretaries, the secretary dumped two huge piles of paperwork on top; Hiruzen only managed to twitch his left eye angrily before the secretary left the room closing the door behind them, Hiruzen signaled for the ANBU stationed there to leave and activated the Privacy seal placed on the room "I Knew you would come around, Danzo, you've been awfully quiet during the meeting"

"I'm here to talk about the-" Danzo was cut by the Sandaime

"If you're here to try and take Naruto to your little Root program; you may leave this room now" He said in an angry tone

"Reason with me, Hiruzen" said Danzo "If we leave him around, he might be a problem for us later on, he could very well rampage around the village should the seal weaken as he can abandon the village, becoming an easy target for any of the other villages" He said in a monotone, noticing the Sandaime about to retort he decided to change topics "However; I'm not here to discuss the Kyuubi Boy, I'm here to discuss the Uchiha clan"

The Sandaime's eyes narrowed for a moment, "What do you need?"

"My Spies in the Uchiha clan found that the suspected Coup is not a rumor, but an actuality, and the Coup D'état is almost in the final stages of planning; I calculate that the attack should be expected in a month's time" Said danzo, stepping forward

Hiruzen took a deep breath "So what do you suggest?"

"I Suggest that we completely eradicate the clan" Danzo said in a complete monotone voice

"What? Even for some of our best trained ANBU teams it would be a completely suicidal mission; And even then, if they succeed in killing the whole clan, we will look suspicious in the other village's eyes, and it will make us nothing different from Kirigakure, We should kill only the responsible and involved" Hiruzen said in an analytical tone

"Even if we succeed in killing the Leaders and the involved members, we will not look bad to the outer world, but instead raising suspicion inside the village, But I've got the perfect plan to eradicate the clan without raising suspicion inside the village neither outside of it"

"And what would be that plan?" Hiruzen said, narrowing his eyes

"Itachi Uchiha" Danzo said at once

"What part does he play?"

"Itachi Uchiha is by far one of our most well trained and well suited Shinobi, Excels in stealth and is revered through almost the whole clan; I Believe him alone would be able to exterminate a large part of the clan by himself; if not all of it, We know he is completely loyal to the village and its safety, should we inform him of the Coup D'état and how it would endanger Konoha I doubt he would deny becoming a false Nuke-Nin for the good of the village" Danzo said, his voice never faltering and always in Monotone "I've brought this scroll with more detailed information on what my spies found, as well as my suggestions on what should we proceed with" Said Danzo as he placed a green scroll tied with a red band on the top of the Hokage's desk "You know I only want the best for the village, Hiruzen"

The Elderly Kage opened the scroll and quickly read through it "That's an complete injustice against him…" He sandaime lowered his head and grabbed his pipe again, puffing in it for a few moments "…But I suppose it's the only way, Anything else will raise too much suspicion and it may cause economical instability or insubordination from our ranks" He said, Raising from his seat, Disabling the Privacy seal and Signaling for one of his ANBU to arrive "Summon Itachi here immediately, I'll want to finish this as soon as possible; Danzo, you may leave now" Danzo turned and leaved the room silently and slowly, The ANBU that had received his orders gave a short bow and left in a blur of speed.

Sitting back down on his Chair, the elderly Kage Took a few puffs out of his Pipe, before taking a deep Sigh, His eyes took on them a perverted glint once more as he moved his hand to reach for his Limited edition of Icha Icha; Before he looked up in the desk and saw the two huge piles of paperwork, Slamming his head on the table he let out a muffled "Damn you Minato, why did you have to die?"

A Few minutes passed by as he went signing out the multitudes of Paperwork; He raised his gaze from the table as he noticed someone entering his office, before he heard the voice of Uchiha Itachi himself "I Suppose you summoned me; Hokage-sama?" Said Itachi, wearing a mask resembling that of an weasel

"Yes Itachi, I did" He said in a calm and friendly tone "I Suppose you know of the recent developments inside your clan, no?" Receiving a positive nod from the Uchiha, he continued "So as you may know, The Uchiha Elders and superiors are planning a Coup D'état in the village, I plan to stop it"

"What are your orders, Hokage-sama?"

"I Need you to completely exterminate all members of the Uchiha Clan, Excluding yourself" If Itachi was shocked, He did no- Wait, He did show it; His body stiffened and he let out an audible gasp, As he took two steps backwards "C-Care to repeat; Hokage-sama?" Itachi said, Stuttering and his voice faltering.

"Your orders are to completely exterminate all under the Uchiha surname, Civilian, Shinobi and Children alike, After that, you are to be under a fake personality and become a Nuke-nin to avoid raising suspicion inside and outside of the village" The Sandaime said, his voice stern and powerful "I'm sorry Itachi, but it's the only way" He said, a grandfatherly smile showing on his face

Recomposing himself, Itachi bowed to the Hokage "I Understand, Hokage-sama, When am I supposed to act?" He said in a business tone

"Tomorrow, About this time, when most of the civilians and shinobi are asleep and the police force patrols are less frequent" Itachi nodded in understanding

"I May take my leave now, sir?" Noticing the Elderly Hokage's quick nod, Itachi bowed and used a shunshin to flicker away at his best-friend and surrogate elder-brother's grave.

Clenching his hands, Itachi knelt as tears threatened to fall "This is not fair…" he said in a shaky voice, as he took the mask off his face "…I'll have to kill all of them…" he said, examining the mask with his hands "…My whole family!" Said Itachi, Throwing the mask full force at the ground, shattering it in dozens of pieces, His Mangekyou Sharingan pinwheel pattern spinning wildly in his blood-red eyes "Tell me Shisui… What should I do?"

A Few minutes passed by as Itachi recomposed once more as he rose from the ground "I am a Shinobi of Konohagakure, my loyalty always stood with the will of fire, I Shall take on my orders one last time; Even if it means eternally killing my dreams… I'm sorry Shisui, I just hope that I meet with you and the rest of my family on the afterlife" He said, deactivating his sharingan and shedding a single tear as he stood from the ground and shunshin'ed back to his home, to enjoy a last time with his family

**Time Skip**

**The Next Night…**

It was already Night time and the moon shone high in the skies; the day passed surprisingly quickly, Naruto and Naomi both had a feeling that something was off and decided to stay at home, barraging their doors and windows and effectively hiding themselves;

However, one who was even more distressed was Itachi, who now stood upon a tall light post, watching over his clan's compound, as the shopkeepers closed their business for the day and civilians returned to their home, and the police forte patrolled the area in an organized manner.

Unsheathing his sword, he jumped down the street making no noise whatsoever, his mangekyo sharingan spinning calmly as he slashed at the group of patrolling shinobi, killing the three of them in a single and effective swipe, the only noise made being of their blood dripping of the floor and a silent thump as he continued running through the streets, making a few Kage Bunshin as they dispersed and began slaughtering the civilians and the police force;

Barely fifteen minutes passed and Itachi had already killed almost all of his clan, only three people remaining, His father, mother and brother;

The last of his Kage Bunshin dispersed as he walked calmly to his house, letting go of his perfect silence, Itachi's footsteps could be heard echoing in the empty roads, as he opened the door to his home;

Walking inside, he turned left and saw both of his parents, eating dinner calmly, with two extra bowls in the table, one for Sasuke, and another for Himself.

"Welcome back home, Sweetheart" Said Mikoto, as she smiled dearly to him, before she noticed the bloodied sword on his hand "Is something wrong, Itachi?" She said, before she heard a quiet mumble of "I'm sorry", As Itachi soon appeared at Fugaku's side, Killing him with a single, fatal blow to the heart;

Fugaku's dead body fell to the side as a pool of blood slowly formed around him; Itachi gripped his sword's handle tightly with anger, His father had been out of his way, and could even be the one who organized the whole Coup, but he was still his father;

He walked calmly to the side of his stunned mother as he raised his sword, she came out of her stupor when he did so, looking at him in the eyes, she said quietly "I Understand; I love you, Itachi, take care of Sasuke" Itachi slowly nodded, as raised his sword, preparing to deal a single, painless blow that would kill her instantly, However, he faltered when the images of all the children, innocent family and civilian and loving couple he killed showed in his mind, he lowered his sword a bit, but before he could kill his mother a last image surged in his mind, the day Shisui died, the day that the person that he shared something alike to what Sasuke shared with him died, And now, he felt that he couldn't kill the person who cared for him his whole life, when he entered the academy, when he became a shinobi, when he entered the ANBU, and the most of all, when he lost his best friend.

Letting his sword fall harmlessly to his side, he whispered in a faltering voice "I… Don't want to kill you… I can't hurt you", with a few extremely rare tears falling down his cheeks, he quickly came out of his stupor, as his guts practically yelled something wrong was about to happen "Quick, Mother, we have to find Sasuke and leave" he said quickly in a serious tone, seeing the confused look on her face, Itachi grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside, running through the streets.

It didn't take time before they heard fast and distressed footsteps, along with a silent weeping, turning sharply to the main road, they saw the form of Sasuke running with tears trailing his face "Sasuke! Come here, we have to go!" Said Mikoto in a hushed voice, which Sasuke heard clearly;

"Mommy, Nii-san?" they heard Sasuke say before he rushed quickly to them and grabbed they both in a hug "T-they're a-all… I t-thought that…" Both of them knew what words were left unsaid, Mikoto hugged him back and began caressing the top of his head "There's nothing to worry for Sasuke… We're safe…"

However, Itachi believed they weren't "Quickly, We don't have time for this, we have to run, he said , dragging along with him his mother, who was dragging Sasuke.

"I Didn't expect to meet with you here, Itachi" They heard a voice say, Turning to it, Itachi instantly knew who it was;

"Danzo… I knew you would come around, what do you want?" Said Itachi in a stern voice

"No Uchiha are to be left alive, you know your mission" Danzo said in a monotone voice

"I Don't serve Konoha anymore…" said Itachi, Untying his headband and grabbing a Kunai from his pouch, as he marked the leaf symbol with a large slash, before tying it to his forehead again "… I Only serve the Will of Fire"

"I Didn't think it would come to this point Itachi, but you have been acting strangely after the death of Shisui… Kill him" He ordered, as two shinobi wielding swords and with blank masks jumped from the shadows;

In a swift movement, Itachi escaped the first slash, stabbing the fist masked ninja with his Kunai in the throat, killing him in a matter of moments, he grabbed the sword in the masked shinobi's hand and quickly swiped it to the side, crouching from another slash, and at the same moment removing the other ninja's head from its shoulders;

"Mother, take Sasuke and run! I'll deal with them" Itachi ordered, before Mikoto grabbed Sasuke by the hand and rushed in the opposite side Danzo was.

"Don't let them escape!" Ordered danzo, as five more shinobi surged from the shadows in Mikoto's direction;

Before they could progress any further, Itachi with a single command made a large barrier of black flames appear between them and his family, his mangekyou sharingan now spinning wildly as tears of blood streamed from his left eye "Amaterasu, This battle is between you and me, Danzo"

"So be it" Danzo answered, as the rest of his hiding troops appeared, making a total of Fifteen; With a gesture, Danzo signaled for all of his men to attack Itachi.

'_Sasuke, Mom, please be safe'_ He mentally pleaded as he dodged a large phoenix of flames in his direction, as he jumped escaping a large blast of water, and blocked a almost fatal blow aimed to his neck;

In a quick motion, Itachi decapitated the one who tried to kill him in close range, before using a technique of his own to scorch two more who dared to come too close "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"

Turning around, he noticed three more approach, each one making a set of different hand-seals, Before firing off their jutsu.

Noticing the Huge blast of fire, powered by a strong current of wind and dozens of small bolts of lightning approaching him in absurdly fast speeds; He made a hand-seal sequence of his own, before yelling the name of his technique "Suiton: Suijinheki!"

Before the attackers could close in, Itachi used an silent substitution with a rather large piece of rock in the ground _'Five gone, Twelve left, This battle won't easily be won'_ "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Itachi yelled as five identical clones appeared near him in a huge puff of smoke, before they separated and took on different enemies;

The battle went on a few more minutes, Itachi's clones tried to make time so his brother and his mother could escape, the large barrage of the black flames of Amaterasu had spread through the compound and now a huge fire was taking place; almost completely surrounding Danzo, His minions and Itachi;

'_With the size of this fire undoubtedly the Hokage and the ANBU will come investigate; I have to finish this quickly and escape'_ Thought Itachi, as he dodged yet another nigh-fatal blow and slashed his sword, making a cut through the attackers arm and spilling blood as he dropped his sword and retreated a few steps.

Jumping backwards, Three of itachi's clones had already been dispelled from powerful blows; _'this battle is going into my disadvantage the longer it goes, I have to find an escape route now'_ he thought, silently dispersing his two other clones as once more tears of blood came out from his eyes, and in a lucky hit he had incapacitated four more shinobi with his Amaterasu; '_Twelve gone, Five left; I'm almost out of chakra'_

"Well Danzo, this battle has been interesting and all, but I have to go now" Said Itachi as he started to glow white;

"What? But when?" Asked Danzo, seeing a technique he hoped not to see again; Well, not from so close

"When I created my clones; I made a clone outside the barrier too; and using substitution I changed with the original, I'll be seeing you someday Danzo, It's easy to see you're a clone; But for now, Farewell, Bunshin jojishi bakuha!" The clone said, before he ceased to exist in a large explosion of white flames that created a huge crater in the ground, creating such an huge blast of light and sound that it shook the village and illuminated the roads for long seconds; Before fading off; As the real Itachi had already caught up with the rest of his family and was already far off from the village walls;

**Meanwhile**

**Konoha's Outskirts**

Hours earlier, Both Naruto and his sister Naomi had a feeling of dread, and for such decided to block their home's entrances; making a safe fort for them;

Unfortunately, for the both of them, their guts told the truth, and looking through a small hole in one of the planks, Naruto saw the large black flames far off in the village, quickly expanding through the Uchiha compound;

Seeing some blurs move through the forest and a few branches moving, Naruto quickly rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a large kitchen knife; the only decent weapon he possessed.

"Naomi, Hide!" Said Naruto in a stern tone; Naomi simply nodded as she opened the small wardrobe's doors, throwing out a few clothes and ragged blankets into the futon, before grabbing Minami and hiding inside the wardrobe;

Naruto crouched besides the pile of clothes in the bedroom, pulling some of them over him, making for a decent camouflage in a angle that let him see the two rooms in the treehouse;

Naruto became startled as adrenaline began to shoot in his system when a metal flicker could be heard, and in a low bang the lock of the door jumped out; knocking over the chair that locked the door in place;

Two figures in a grayish uniform with blank masks moved into the house, instantly noticing the two chakra signatures inside;

"Move out and come with us and we won't use violence" Said the taller of the two, in a commanding voice;

"Never!" Yelled Naruto, as he jumped from the pile of clothes and tried to slash at the shorter of the two, who just blocked with a kunai and disarmed Naruto, knocking the blade away;

"What do you want!?" Asked Naruto who was scared for him and for his sister

"Come with us, and we won't use violence" Repeated the taller of them

"I Won't go!" Yelled Naruto; Who jolted at the taller one and tried to kick him in the face, but before he could even raise his leg high enough the man had stepped to the side and dealt him a powerful kick to the stomach, which knocked a breathless Naruto to the ground;

Before Naruto could raise from the floor, the doors of the wardrobe opened suddenly and a red blur jumped at the taller of the two, dealing a powerful bite that took blood from him;

Before the fox could cause any more damage, the shorter one unsheathed his sword and in a quick swipe killed the fox with a blow to the chest, The taller then grabbed the corpse of the fox and tossed it away

"No! MinamI! No!" Yelled an enraged Naruto, as a wide-eyed Naomi came out of the wardrobe "Go away!" Yelled Naruto once more, as his features became more feral, His whisker marks becoming more defined as his eyes turned to a light shade of red with slits in them, as his fingernails became elongated and as sharp as razor blades.

Rushing at the taller one once more, Naruto swiped his fingers at his neck, attempting to cut it; the man however just sidestepped Naruto, dealing a powerful punch to his back that broke one of the planks in the floor, before the two of them rushed to the other side of the room, as the shorter one immobilized Naomi while placing his blade to her neck

"Come with us or she dies" the man warned one last time, as a small trickle of blood appeared at her neck

Wide eyed, a red shroud of chakra appeared around Naruto, making his eyes become an darker shade of red as two ears appeared at the top of his head and a tail flailed behind him "…Let her go, NOW!" He Yelled, as he started to growl darkly.

"Kill her and capture him" Said the taller one, as the shorter one stabbed his kunai at her chest, dragging up, earning a stifled scream of pain from her as she felt to the ground.

Naruto's world shattered before his eyes, hot tears came out from his eyes that tried to deny what had just happened; He lost the person who saved his life and brought him out of his depression, the only person who showed him sympathy other than the old man, and the most of all, the only person who loved him when he felt that nothing could take him away from the darkness.

His eyes started to burn like molten steel was running inside his veins; Sensing time starting to pass slower, he saw the taller man approach him in slow motion, with the shorter one coming just behind, looking at him, Naruto saw words beginning to form subconsciously in his mind, as he raised his palm to point at them;

"Shinra Tensei" Came out of his mouth in a hushed whisper, before the landscape where his palm was pointed was completely obliterated, destroying dozens of square meters of land, His technique coincided with a large surge of light and sound, as the landscape became white for a few seconds and a loud buzzing sound; as the light of the explosion dimmed, Naruto's eyes could be seen to be a metallic purple with many black rings in a ripple pattern surrounding a small pupil; Before they returned to the normal Cerulean, looking one last time to his sister, that was covered in rags and debri, as his chakra shroud dissipated and he felt unconsciously to the ground;

Not many seconds later, three figures came from the distance

"Mommy, what is that?" Asked Sasuke in a scared voice, as he saw the half-destroyed tree-house and the huge crater just by it;

"I don't know" Replied Mikoto, as she narrowed her eyes, seeing a bright yellow bundle and a flash of red from the destroyed tree-house "Itachi! There's someone there!"

The exhausted Itachi turned his gaze to them as he changed his route in direction of the tree, As he nimbly climbed it using the Tree walking technique, before he noticed the two immobile figures of Naruto and Naomi, it didn't take much time before he actually noticed who was the blonde kid _'It's the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi! What is he doing here?' _He thought before he ran a few vitals over the blonde, as he sighed, seeing the kid only had a severe case of chakra exhaustion, not something normal for a jinchuuriki;

"Sasuke, Grab on" Ordered Mikoto as Sasuke held tightly to her waist, Mikoto also climbed the tree, setting Sasuke down, Mikoto crouched over to the blonde "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he has a severe chakra exhaustion but he will be alright after a week or two" Replied Itachi

Meanwhile, Sasuke, as a curious child, was looking around the small treehouse, before he noticed something uncommon in the debris "Mom! Itachi! There's someone here!" It didn't take another second before both of them were excavating the pile of ripped cloth and broken planks from top of the small girl;

Mikoto gasped as she saw the huge cut through the girls chest, cutting through her stomach all the way up to her shoulder; Mikoto, being more experienced, started running vitals and diagnosis, and in less than a minute, she sighed deeply "She's alive"

-/-/-

**A.N:**

And there it is my friends, the first chapter of "Belong", Inspired in many other stories were Naruto obtains his rinnegan, However, this one will have a few twists in it; As you already saw some like Itachi abandoning Konoha, but still in the service of the will of fire, Not Killing his Mother and escaping with her and his brother, as well as Naruto obtaining the Rinnegan without having a person important to him die;

So that's it, The next chapter will be delivered sometime next month; Believe it!


End file.
